


Broken Promises/ Fourth of July

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, set at the end of shiva with flashbacks to pre apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you watched the Abigail Ranch go up in flames you are reminded of the last good holiday you had with Nick before he broke all his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises/ Fourth of July

You watched the Abigail Ranch go up in flames from the back of Strand’s truck. Alicia held you back from running after Nick, whose silhouette soon became engulfed in the thick smoke as Strand drove away. You fought back tears as you heard the monsters shuffle toward the open flames, hoping that Nick would be able to take care of himself and hating him all the same. 

You loved Nick Clark. You have for years now. Your relationship was always on again off again, in consistency with how often he went back to his drugs or disappeared. But he always came back, he always promised sobriety, and, like the fool you are, you always took him back. Loving Nick was a constant battle, and now it seems you’ve lost for good. 

As the Abigail Ranch disappeared behind the orchards, you could still see some of the flames licking up past the thick smoke. It reminded you of fireworks and just like that, the memory of last holiday creeped up on you, and seemed to strangle you from within. 

It was last year, on the fourth of July. Nick was recovering from his latest bout with drugs, and had come home from rehab. To celebrate, Madison had invited you to spend the evening with the family on the beach. You weren’t sure if you wanted to go and see Nick again, knowing you could never resist him, but Alicia practically begged you as she didn’t want to spend the evening alone with her new step-brother Chris. 

“He’s weird.” Alicia had explained about Chris as you both made your way along the beach, sand brushing against your bare toes. You looked over and took in the younger boy who sat on a beach towel quietly recording the waves with his camera. 

“He’s just lonely,” You said, “Give him a chance he could be really cool.”

“Yeah, like you give my brother chances? No thanks.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing.” Alicia said smally, as if regretted ever bringing it up. 

“(Y/N)?” Nick’s voice cut you from behind. You turned to see him, bare chested and soaking from the ocean water, his red swim trunks clung to his legs as if they were painted on. 

“Hey Nick,” You said, crossing your arms. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, looking you over. 

“Your mom invited me.” 

“Oh.” He shifted his gaze away from you for a moment before clearing his throat. “Hey do you wanna take a walk with me? Alone?” 

You looked to Alicia, who threw up her arms. “Go for it, I’m going to go hang out with Chris.” She turned and stormed away, leaving you were alone with Nick. 

You began to walk along the coast and Nick trailed next you. “So…” You began, not sure what to say, The sun was beginning to set and the harsh colors of the orange sky made you squint as you looked at him. 

“I’m sorry.” Nick said, almost choking in his words. 

You stopped and studied his face, his eyes shone with a certain sadness and you had to stop yourself from feeling sorry for him. 

“I was stupid. I ran away and did stupid things. I hurt you and...and I’m sorry.” 

“I know,” You sighed. “But Nick, you can’t just cure everything with ‘I’m sorry’s’, you really hurt me.”

“I’m going to rehab, and I’m going to take it seriously this time.” He put his hands on your shoulders, staring into your eyes with his big brown ones. “I’m going to stay clean this time. Please give me another chance. I don’t wanna fuck this up, I love you (Y/N). I love you so much and I don’t ever want to lose you again.” 

You brought a hand up and wiped a tear from your eye. 

“Please say something.” Nick said, eyes beginning to water. 

“I love you too.” The words caught in your throat for a moment. “So don’t fuck up again.” You smiled through tears and he embraced you tightly. You melted into his arms, loving his warmth, even through the drying of salt water on his skin, he was radiating with heat. 

“Let’s just enjoy today.” Nick whispered into your ear as you pulled apart. “Like nothing is wrong, okay?” You nodded in agreement and met his lips with yours, tasting salt and finding comfort in it’s familiarity. 

The rest of the day was filled with fun and relaxation. Travis had brought nerf guns and started a war with everyone. Alicia and Chris were shooting each other relentlessly and you saw Chris smile for the first time that evening. It was so sweet that it caught you off guard and Nick pelted you with a foam bullet. “Aw, babe!” Nick shouted, “You gotta be more observant than that!” 

“You’re dead Nicholas Clark!” You shouted chasing after him and spraying him with foam bullets. When you were both out of bullets you tackled him, both of you falling to the soft sandy ground in fits of laughter. 

Later that night, when the sun was completely gone and the bonfire was lit, you sat in between Nick’s legs on a beach towel, watching the fireworks light up the night sky. He held you from behind and breathed in your hair, slightly damp from the ocean water from earlier. 

“I promise I’m never going to leave you again.” Nick whispered. You turned slightly to study his face, which was illuminated by the red glow of the bonfire, almost as red as blood, you thought to yourself. 

You placed a hand on his cheek. “You really promise this time, no bullshit?”

“I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t have to, just keep your promises” The fireworks boomed loudly, almost drowning your words. 

“I promise. I love you so much.” Nick kissed you as the encore began. The fireworks booming and crackling, filling you with passion and hope. You desperately wanted to believe   
Nick, and you convinced yourself to love him again. The colors and booming swirled around you as you deepened the kiss, melting into all his soon-to-be broken promises. 

A few weeks later he was back on the drugs and gone. And months later he was sober and pulling you in with the magnetic force about him. And then the world went to shit and Nick had no choice but to stay clean and you had believed it would really work this time. And now he was gone again, getting high off the experience of the dead. 

Your heart broke for the last time over Nick Clark. The Abigail Ranch crackled with broken wood and debris in the distance and you convinced yourself that the Nick you fought for was swallowed in it’s massive flames, along with all his broken promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is too short. I haven't written in a little while and the holiday inspired me to write a little angsty thing. All the same, I hope you liked it.


End file.
